Candy Throwing
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: Side piece to Unlikely Group Part 1. Just like the title says, Severus is throwing candy around. DM/HP


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Sadly)

This one-shot was requested by Tambry

* * *

Severus Snape was in a very bad mood. Last night against his own will he played truth or dare with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, The Weasley twins and Blaise Zabini. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands preparing himself for what was to come. He thought back to that night.

**-Flashback- **

"Alright, Potter, truth or dare." Blaise said.

"Truth." Harry said he didn't want to do a dare again because the last dare he did he ended up dressing in drag.

"You're no fun." Draco wined.

"Just get on with it." Severus snapped clearly sill annoyed.

"Fine, Have you ever gone past second base and if you have with who?" Blaise said. He actually wanted to know since he was silently hoping it was Draco. He knew that the blonde had feelings for the Savior and vise versa.

Harry blushed brightly and refused to look at Remus. Harry took some deep breaths and looked up again. "I have." Harry said clearly.

"With who?" The twins said bouncing up and down in excitement.

Harry blushed again. "Draco." He mumbled.

"Sorry mate," Fred said.

"Couldn't quite hear you." George finished.

"I said Draco." Harry said more clearly.

Everyone looked at the blonde who found the floor interesting. Harry could have sworn that his cheeks were pink.

"My turn." Harry said quickly wanting to get the attention off his boyfriend.

"Hmm…Snape, Truth or dare."

"Unlike you I will choose dare." Snape said.

Harry thought about it for a long time. Then his face lit up.

"I dare you to skip through the Great Hall tomorrow during lunch and throw candy to people." Harry said grinning triumphantly.

Everyone roared with laughter while Severus gave Harry the worst death glare he could manage.

**-End Flashback- **

Severus took a deep breath, conjured some candy and walked out of his rooms. Everyone who was there last night was in the Great Hall, they were all eager to see Severus make a fool of himself. Harry was sitting with the Twins slightly guilty. He knows how much Severus hates to make a show of himself.

Severus was in front of the Great Hall doors to soon for his liking. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. He pushed open the huge doors and started skipping around the hall throwing candy, aiming a piece particularly at Harry's head. Harry, the twins, Draco, Blaise and Remus were roaring with laughter while the rest of the population sat in silence, staring at their potions master like he was crazy. Severus then sat down at the head table like nothing happened, though his cheeks were tinged pink slightly. Harry felt slightly bad because people would be laughing at this for a long time once the shock wore off.

Harry caught Draco's eyes and they both made a silent agreement. Harry got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. All eyes were on him now but he refused to back down. He walked confidently over to Draco, made him stand up and kissed the life out of him. Everyone was now gaping at them, even Severus.

Harry and Draco broke the kiss and looked up at Severus. He then understood why they did that. He raised his glass to them and nodded. Harry and Draco smiled back at him then sat back down this time Harry was on his lap. Suddenly there was commotion at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing? That's Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin!" Ron yelled across the room.

Harry sighed; he knew this would happen. "I know that Ron and I don't care. I love him." Harry said staring into Draco's eyes.

The blonde's eyes lit up, he could see the truth in those bright green eyes. "I love you too." Draco said kissing Harry quickly.

"And what the hell was Snape doing throwing candies?" Hermione demanded forgetting that he was a professor.

Harry shrugged. "He was playing truth or dare."

Jaws dropped.

"What was he doing playing truth or dare?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"It was not my idea." Severus said.

"I don't doubt that, Severus." McGonagall said amused.

Severus sent her a glare.

"Who else was playing?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the twins quickly and the smiled at him.

"Me, Draco, Severus, Blaise, Remus, Fred and George."

"How come your name always comes before mine?" George whined.

"Because it sounds better. Plus I'm the better twin." Fred said puffing out his chest.

George then punched his twin lightly in the chest grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins' antics.

Everyone was now out of their shock and they started gaping at Harry and Draco and laughing at Severus. Everyone there last night glared at them. Harry sighed he was worried at this. He got up raised his wand in the air and did a mass obliviate to everyone except the people who were there. Severus looked at Harry in slight shock and understanding. Remus smiled proudly at him. The group got up and walked outside.

"They won't remember anything except me and Draco." Harry said.

Severus did the unthinkable and hugged Harry. "Thank you, Po…Harry."

"Uh…you're welcome."

One by one everyone started to go back inside. Harry and Draco stayed outside however and walked around the Black Lake. Harry smiled to himself. Everything was going to change from now on.


End file.
